


Mancata risposta

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Stregone [3]
Category: Fantaghirò | The Cave of the Golden Rose (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Letters, POV First Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"» Prompt: 4. POV First person as letter» N° parole: 148Lista: PumpFic 2020Ispirato a: [Commission] Tarabas; https://www.deviantart.com/luziferschoice/art/Commission-Tarabas-610015769Fandom: Fantaghirò
Series: Stregone [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701637
Kudos: 1





	Mancata risposta

Mancata risposta

Cara Fantaghirò,

come stai?

Non ho più ricevuto tue notizie.

Ti sei stancata di rispondere alle mie lettere? Credevo che almeno la nostra amicizia valesse ancora qualcosa.

Forse ti ho rattristato con le mie vicende? Mi dispiace averti narrato le mie pene, ma Angelica stava deperendo ogni giorno di più. La malattia ha consumato dolorosamente un così candido fiore.

Mi ha sorpreso non vederti al suo funerale.

La tua anima è sempre stata dolce e pia. Ti conoscevo come una creatura gentile.

Non giungono notizie neanche del tuo matrimonio. Eppure non ho sentito cattive novelle su Romualdo.

Ti prego di rispondermi.

Anche solo per farmi sapere che stai bene.

Se mi dirai che devo smettere di scriverti, lo farò. Soltanto dimmelo con la tua solita franchezza.

Un saluto dal tuo vecchio amico Tarabas.

P.S. Se non avrò ancora tue notizie, verrò a cercarti, pur divenendo un ospite sgradito.


End file.
